Creed Ziegler: The Game
by Doc House
Summary: The gang plays a game of Uno.


TITLE: Creed Ziegler: The Game. (1/1) AUTHOR: Melissa Orr PAIRING: CJ/Toby. DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, never will. Yet I'm very happy to say that I own Creed and always will. NOTES: This is part five in the series of Creed Ziegler. I keep popping them out because of all the feedback. Thanks again for all those people out there loving Creed and his adventures. My Brothers son. The Adventures of Creed Ziegler. Creed Ziegler: Birthday boy. Creed Ziegler: It's Speech time! FEEDBACK: Please, I love to know what you think about this series.  
  
Creed Ziegler: The Game. (1/1)  
  
"It's finished," Creed walked downstairs and moaned. "It only took me two hours," He said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, that's what you get for waiting until the last minute," Toby pointed out.  
  
"Look who's talking," CJ smirked.  
  
"Shut up," Toby glared. "Dinner's almost done."  
  
"You let him cook?" Creed looked over at CJ.  
  
"He kicked me out of the kitchen," CJ shrugged.  
  
"You know, after you take a bite of my spaghetti, you'll respect me as the natural chef that I really am."  
  
"That's doubtful, "CJ smirked. She started to get up to see what mess Toby managed to make in the kitchen when someone knocked on the door.  
  
"I'll get it," Creed smiled and ran to the door.  
  
"Remember what I told you," Toby yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"Right," Creed nodded and walked up to the door. "Who is it?" He asked.  
  
"It's Sam and Josh," Sam answered.  
  
"Can I see some ID?" Creed asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How do I know it's really you? Uncle Toby wants me to check ID before I let anyone in."  
  
"Are you joking?" Sam snapped.  
  
"ID," Creed said. "Slide it under the door."  
  
"This is ridicules," Sam took out his wallet. "You do it too," He glared at Josh.  
  
"I'm not taking out my ID," Josh smirked.  
  
"Then you're not coming in," Creed mentioned.  
  
"Here," Sam slid his drivers license under the door.  
  
"This is entertaining," CJ laughed.  
  
"Sam Seaborn," Creed read the name. "This is a terrible picture."  
  
"I was having a bad hair day," Sam moaned.  
  
"Come in," Creed opened the door and let Sam in. Before Josh could walk in, Creed slammed the door. "May I see some ID?"  
  
"Come on," Josh whined. "My picture is worse then Sam's."  
  
"I'm sorry sir, I guess you can't come in," Creed started to walk away.  
  
"Here," Josh took out his drivers license and slid it under the door.  
  
"Thank you," Creed looked at it and opened the door. "You were right?"  
  
"On what?" Josh asked.  
  
"It is worse then Sam's," Creed handed the license back.  
  
"He really is a miniature Toby," Josh whispered to Sam.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" CJ asked.  
  
"I brought Uno," Sam smiled, holding up the game. "I'll go set it up."  
  
"Why is Sam setting up Uno?" CJ asked Josh.  
  
"He wants to play," Josh shrugged. "What's that smell?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Josh?" Toby looked over at him as he entered. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Sam brought Uno," Josh smiled and looked at the food. "Looks good."  
  
"It's spaghetti," Toby smiled as he looked at his creation.  
  
"It's not going to harm me if I eat it, will it?" Josh asked.  
  
"Who invited you?" Toby snapped.  
  
"Creed asked me and Sam to come over tonight to play some games."  
  
"Creed!" Toby yelled.  
  
"Yeah?" Creed walked in.  
  
"Did you invite Ozzy and Harriett?" Toby moaned.  
  
"Who?" Creed asked, confused.  
  
"Josh and Sam?"  
  
"Yeah, that was before I had to work for two hours on my paper," Creed moaned. "Hurry, Sam set up Uno," He smiled and ran back out.  
  
"I hate Uno," Toby moaned, taking out the plates. "I guess two more."  
  
"Yep," Josh smiled. "And that comment earlier. Not nice," Josh glared and walked out.  
  
ONE HOUR LATER  
  
"That was great," Creed smiled as he finished his dinner.  
  
"Yeah, not bad," Sam smiled. "I was a little worried after CJ told me you cooked it."  
  
"Shut up," Toby moaned. "I can cook some things. Not a lot, but some."  
  
"Well, I for one am stuffed," Josh moaned.  
  
"Well done Chef Ziegler," CJ kissed him on the cheek before taking the plates in.  
  
"Okay, lets start," Sam smiled as he shuffled the cards.  
  
"Just a couple of hands, Creed has school tomorrow," Toby mentioned.  
  
"It's okay," Creed smiled.  
  
"Does everyone know how to play? First." Sam started.  
  
"We know," Everyone moaned.  
  
"Okay," Sam smiled and handed out the cards. "Creed, you start."  
  
"Okay," Creed looked at his cards and found one to put down. Next were CJ, then Toby, then Josh, and then Sam.  
  
"Isn't this fun?" Sam smiled.  
  
"Draw four," Josh smiled as he put down the wild card.  
  
"Crap," Sam whined and picked his four.  
  
"I want blue," Josh smiled. "Since that's all I have in my hand."  
  
"Draw two," Creed put down his card.  
  
"Thanks little mister," CJ moaned and drew her two.  
  
"Draw two more," Toby put down his card for Josh.  
  
"Damn," Josh whispered.  
  
"I don't have anything to put down," Sam moaned and started drawing cards from the pile. After two minutes, he was still picking. "Who has all the blue?"  
  
"Me," Josh smiled.  
  
"I have over twenty cards here," Sam kept on picking.  
  
"Sam, leave some cards for the rest of us, will you?" Toby smiled.  
  
"Shut up," Sam snapped. "There," Sam finally grabbed a blue and put it down.  
  
"About time," Creed smirked as he put down his card. CJ and Toby went with no problem, and when it got to Josh, he noticed someone switched the colors.  
  
"Sorry Sam," Josh smirked as he laid down a draw four.  
  
"I already have half the deck in my hand," Sam smacked him.  
  
"What color?" Creed asked.  
  
"Blue," Josh smiled.  
  
"Great," Creed smiled and put down his card. "Uno."  
  
"Great," Sam whined.  
  
"Not looking to good for you," CJ smirked as she put her card down, a draw two. "Sorry honey."  
  
"Thanks," Toby moaned and drew two. "I'm surprised there's two card to draw," Toby looked at Sam's hand.  
  
"Shut up," Sam glared.  
  
"I love blue," Josh said as he put down his card.  
  
"Creed, what color do you have?" Sam asked.  
  
"I'm not telling," Creed hid his card from him.  
  
"Well, I have no blue, but I have plenty of three's," Sam thought for a moment. "Here," He put down a red three and waited for Creed to go.  
  
"I win," Creed put his red six down and smiled.  
  
"Good job," CJ smiled.  
  
"Thanks," Creed smiled.  
  
"I'm out," Sam whined. "I have over 500 points in my hand."  
  
"I only had two," Josh smiled. "I'm the runner up," He said proudly.  
  
"It's after nine," CJ mentioned.  
  
"One more game," Creed pleaded.  
  
"You're not an easy one to wake up in the morning," Toby got up. "Come on."  
  
"Fine," Creed moaned. "Goodnight Sam and Josh," Creed hugged them and followed Toby and CJ upstairs.  
  
"Night pal," Sam smiled. "I can't believe I lost this bad."  
  
"Yeah, it shocked me too," Josh said sarcastically.  
  
UPSTAIRS  
  
"Goodnight little mister," CJ kissed Creed on the forehead.  
  
"Will you be here when I wake up?" Creed whispered.  
  
"I may," CJ whined. "Get some sleep," CJ patted him on the chest and walked out into the hall.  
  
"I think I should learn poker," Creed mentioned as Toby sat down on the bed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I could wipe the floor with all of you," Creed laughed.  
  
"You did good. We'll play some more tomorrow night when you have more time," Toby tucked him in.  
  
"Thanks for not kicking Josh and Sam out," Creed smiled.  
  
"Yeah, well. I know how much you love them," Toby smiled. "I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"I love you," Creed smiled and kissed Toby real quick. "I never get to say it first," Creed smiled.  
  
"I love you too," Toby laughed and kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight."  
  
"Night," Creed closed his eyes as Toby stood. He stayed for a little bit just to watch Creed fall asleep, something he's been doing a lot lately. Toby walked out slowly and shut the door.  
  
"He asleep?" CJ asked, while resting against the wall.  
  
"Yeah," Toby nodded. "Sam and Josh still here?"  
  
"They left already," CJ smiled. "They told me to tell you thanks for dinner."  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Toby asked as he walked into his bedroom with CJ.  
  
"Sure," CJ nodded as she watched him sit on his bed.  
  
"Am I doing good?" Toby looked up at CJ.  
  
"With what?"  
  
"All of this," Toby waved his hands around. "Am I raising Creed right? Am I handling this relationship with you right? I'm I balancing everything right?" Toby looked around. "Some days I feel I could be doing better."  
  
"Toby," CJ sat next to him at the corner of the bed. "Look at him? He's smart, loving, and honest. And he learned those things from you Toby. He looks up to you. We all do. Do you know how hard everyone tries to make it work? Raising a family, forming a relationship with someone. Everything you're doing is perfect," CJ smiled.  
  
"What about us?" Toby looked over at her.  
  
"I've never been more happy before in my life," CJ kissed him gently on the lips. "You're handling us very well."  
  
"I love you," Toby whispered as she looked into his eyes. "I don't think I ever told you that before."  
  
CJ smiled and took Toby's hand into hers. "I love you too."  
  
The End 


End file.
